


Avrei dovuto perderti, invece ti ho cercato

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Wedding Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quell’idea era una follia, una barbarie e se avesse potuto decidere mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Avrei dovuto perderti, invece ti ho cercato

Quell’idea era una follia, una barbarie e se avesse potuto decidere mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato.

Francesco aveva trascorso oltre vent’anni della sua vita ad odiare Lorenzo de’Medici, non ricordava nemmeno il motivo ma suo Jacopo per anni non aveva fatto altro che ricordargli come le sventure della loro famiglia fossero da addebitarsi ai Medici, da Cosimo in poi tutta la famiglia non aveva fatto altro che distruggerli o tentare di farlo.

Piero de’Medici era stato abbastanza astuto da giocargli quel brutto tiro, e i desideri di un uomo in punto di morte vanno rispettati, anche se Francesco ne avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno. Sposare Lorenzo, sposare proprio uno degli uomini che più detesta di tutta Firenze è inconcepibile. Sa bene che anche Lorenzo lo detesta, in pubblico è sempre stato gentile con lui ma Francesco non è stupido e conosce l’arte della diplomazia.

E ora si ritrovano così, uno di fronte all’altro dopo il banchetto di nozze, Francesco non ignora che dietro la posta ci sono cameriere e stallieri pronti ad ascoltare ogni singolo rumore, i quali il giorno dopo dovranno confermare se hanno consumato o meno le nozze. Il pensiero di dover avere rapporti con Lorenzo lo disgusta, certo l’altro è attraente ma … gli è insopportabile e il solo pensare alle sue mani su di sé, alla sua bocca che lo esplora e al suo membro che lo possiede … Francesco sente una furia mista ad eccitazione che lo esaspera mentre il suo inguine se ne frega di cosa pensi e reagisce come non dovrebbe.

<< C’è del vino, in caso tu ne abbia bisogno >> dichiara Lorenzo prima di sedersi sul bordo del letto, i capelli deliziosamente scompigliati e la camicia aperta, Francesco si ritrova a fissargli il torace immaginando come sia la pelle di Lorenzo al tatto e sente il bisogno di rivendicarla, di assaggiarla, morderla e leccarla finché l’altro non avrà capito chi è il padrone. E no, non ha bisogno di vino, cosa crede … che senza non possa riuscire a fare nulla? Che abbia bisogno di bere per avere la forza di fottere Lorenzo e di farlo gemere come una cagna in calore?

Vorrebbe usarlo però il vino, farlo scorrere lungo il torace di Lorenzo e poi lapparlo come un cane, godendo dei gemiti dell’altro mentre lo ripulisce, lentamente, dolcemente, facendolo impazzire dal piacere.

<< Non ne ho bisogno, e ora spogliati >> gli ordina, non lo fa per sé stesso ma per la propria famiglia e per Firenze, e ci riuscirà, a costo di doversi impegnare tutta la notte.

<< Come desideri, sappi che nemmeno io vorrei trovarmi qui ma conosco i miei doveri >> gli risponde Lorenzo prima di liberarsi della camicia, ha un corpo degno di una statua pensa Francesco prima di imitarlo, e cosa vorrebbe dire ora? Che preferirebbe una donna o un altro uomo? Che non lo trova attraente? Ora è una questione d’onore, farà gemere Lorenzo, farà implorare l’altero rampollo della famiglia Medici di scoparlo e poi lo far godere come mai prima d’ora, preferirebbe essere altrove ma è stato messo in dubbio il suo onore.

<< Come preferisci, ora stenditi >> e Lorenzo disteso sul letto, senza niente addosso, è una visione che per un istante gli fa perdere ogni pensiero logico si dice Francesco prima di premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Lorenzo.

Il bacio non è sgradevole, rude, urgente ma sicuramente appassionato, e Lorenzo lo ricambia con entusiasmo. È così diverso dai baci carichi di erotismo e sentimento di Lucrezia ma in quel momento non deve pensare a lei bensì a Francesco de’Pazzi che lo sta baciando come se volesse accertarsi della qualità della merce che ha appena comprato. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe cercato un consorte fuori da Firenze, tra i baroni romani o i duchi veneziani ma suo padre ha deciso diversamente e per questo ora sono le mani di Francesco ad afferrargli possessive le natiche.

Preferirebbe essere altrove, ovunque ma non lì ma conosce i suoi doveri e i brividi di piacere che sente attraverso il corpo dimostrano che almeno il suo corpo ne sta godendo. Francesco è troppo aggressivo, quasi brutale pensa Lorenzo prima che gli sfugga un gemito quando sente l’altro cominciare a leccare e succhiare la sua erezione, al di fuori del paciere fisico non sente altro, Francesco lo sta succhiando come a volergli dimostrare quanto vale, quanto può essere bravo ma … lui vuole di più.

<< Non lo meriteresti, non meriteresti niente >> dichiara Francesco quando si allontana, e Lorenzo ne ha abbastanza. Il bacio che gli dà è carico di promesse, di passione e desiderio e Francesco lo ricambia senza pensarci troppo, le loro erezioni che sfregano insieme facendoli ansimare. Quando inverte le posizioni Lorenzo si aspettava che l’altro lottasse almeno un po’ ma Francesco lo lascia fare, quello sguardo colmo d’odio e desiderio lo fa impazzire.

<< L’olio … prendi l’olio >> ansima mentre si struscia contro l’altro, è da molto che non si concede a qualcuno e non vuole sentire dolore, non la sua prima notte di nozze almeno. Francesco potrebbe rifiutarsi invece obbedisce, Lorenzo non si è mai sentito così desiderato mentre Francesco lo prepara con le dita, prima una, poi due e infine tre, non si era mai sentito così bene ed è solo l’inizio.

È troppo, troppo caldo, troppo bello, ed è suo, finalmente è suo pensa Francesco quando finalmente si spinge dentro Lorenzo. Porta le mani sulle natiche di Lorenzo e si sente bene come non accadeva da anni, se ogni notte fosse così forse il loro sarà un matrimonio perfetto pensa. Quando poi Lorenzo comincia a muoversi, cavalcandolo dolcemente allora Francesco si sente davvero morire. Le mani di Lorenzo su di lui gli stanno procurando gemiti incontrollabili e il corpo del giovane Medici sembra fatto per accogliere il suo membro, vorrebbe solo che Lorenzo lo fissasse, che capisse che ora gli appartiene ma è il contrario, in qualche contorta e perversa maniera è Lorenzo che lo possiede, anche mentre si sta facendo scopare è l’altro a condurre il gioco e la cosa stranamente lo eccita.

<< Guardami … guardami … guardami Lorenzo >> ansima, e poi Francesco si perde negli occhi di Lorenzo mentre il moro porta una mano sulla sua erezione ed è quello sguardo liquido, quella mano che gli accarezza il torace o quel sedere sodo che sembra implorarlo di farsi toccare ma Francesco non ha mai avuto un orgasmo così forte, è davvero la petit morte come dicono i franchi.

Sentire l’altro raggiungere l’apice è troppo, Lorenzo lo segue non prima di aver cercato le sue labbra, pazienza se le giornate saranno scandite dall’odio e dalle recriminazioni, se tutte le notti si annunciano così allora troveranno sicuramente un sistema per andare d’accordo, per Firenze e per le rispettive famiglie.

<< Non … non è stato male >> sussurra Francesco, è stato l’amplesso migliore che abbia mai avuto negli ultimi anni, Lorenzo è tutto quello che cercava, l’odio rimane ma non quando saranno a letto, ha bisogno di un’altra notte come quella, un’altra e un’altra ancora, finite notti così e forse … forse potrebbe anche concedergli qualcosa, qualcosa che non ha mai concesso a nessun’altro. Il solo pensiero lo fa eccitare, lo concedere solo a Lorenzo ovviamente ma quanto sarebbe bello.

<< Se lo dici tu >> risponde Lorenzo con un sorriso prima di baciarlo, hanno tutta la notte e sa bene come fare in modo da rendersi indispensabile, Francesco potrà anche odiarlo fuori dall’alcova, ma dentro gli appartiene e ha intenzione di dimostrarglielo.

La mattina successiva metà del personale di palazzo Medici non fa che ridacchiare ogni volta che i due coniugi si presentano insieme, arrivato a metà mattina Giuliano si fa spiegare il motivo da una cameriera e scoppia a ridere anche lui, a quanto sembra la prima notte di nozze è andata meglio del previsto.


End file.
